ddremakewwfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunt for the Brotherhood Arc
The Hunt for Brotherhood Arc is the 2nd Arc of the Brotherhood Saga.The Brotherhood are starting to attack Royal Knight Vessels, the 5 lands start to hunt for them. 4 members of the brotherhood attack the team. Story Jason & Gabumon betray Von saying it's time they strike out on their own. The two have a fight with Von barely surviving. Jason then starts to look for a team that can support his battle style. Using the list of people Von was studying, he picks 3 targets. Jason & Gabumon travel to the Neutral Zone and they meet Sutasuu. A human who wields the star sword, a fusion weapon made out of starmon and pickmon. The two fight but Jason over powers him and Sutasuu joins him. The group then meets Hugo, a experiment. Hugo is a human who was fused with a digimon spirit. Hugo reveals he can't control his powers and he won't be of use. Jason offers to help him to control his powers and he joins them. The four of them are then ambushed by a group of experiments. They easily defeat them but they keep getting up. Iyashi, one of Jason targets was killing them. Iyashi then develops a crush on Jason and then starts to follow them. His team now complete Jason goes on to try to kill Majima. Wen continues to bother Azazel to rest up so they can start their training again. Cross offers to train Wen, which bothers Azazel. Cross opens up the seal on Wen's Assault Mode. He tells Wen that the assault mode is Wen's hatred manifested. This allows Wen to use the black flames. Cross and Wen then begin training to make a move that uses it. Azazel then gets angry that Cross would do something so selfish and they fight but Wen stops it. The two together teach Wen and they bond over him. Four members of the Brotherhood managed to break into Central City. Valhalla, Cafune, Vajurn, & Kabun. Takai is the 1st one to arrive and he fights all of them at once. The 6 masters appear to back him up and their partners over power the 4 of them. They reveal their true power, the Deva transformation. They turn into digimon and rampage, the 6 masters are almost defeated. Takai sacrifices himself to weaken them. Malik, who was deeply saddened over the death of Takai gives up. Tentomon & Wen tell him not to give up and despise a plan to kill them. Azazel leads the team to face them. Malik & Hercules Kabuterimon kill Cafune & Caturamon by themselves. Cade & Vikmon with backup from Eden, Phoneixmon, Mei, Rosemon, Jackie, & Ophanimon kill Kabun & Kumbhiramon. Azazel faces Valhalla & Mihiramon alone. Wen, Agumon, & Cross arrive to back him up. Wen then uses his new move, Dragon of the Darkness Flame which kills them. The move drastically burns Wen's arms, which he keeps secret from everyone. Eden finds out and slaps him for keeping it a secret. He then gets bandages all over his arms. Gennai appears and decided to take Wen & Agumon a trip for a week. During the trip, Wen learns how to sync up with Agumon. Gennai is then given a mission by Kyoka to infiltrate the Neutral Zone to find the Brotherhood's leader. Meanwhile, Jason's team finds Mukuro & Majima's location. Jason & Metal Garuramon kills Mukuro & Makuramon after a long fight. Wen returns and they learn of Von's apparent death. Azazel leads a team filled with the digidestined, the devils, the big 3 and Cross on a hunt for Majima and Jason. They are then stopped by a hooded man who appears to cancel all of their attacks. Jason & Gabumon meet Majima and Majiramon in their base. Majima tells Jason that he will kill him and he will become a digidestined. Majima then proceeds to kill Majiramon and he doesn't fight back as he knew it was coming. Jason questions his actions, which Majima responds to showing Jason a new version of Rinn. The Black Rinn, an evolved version of Rinn, which he uses to over power Jason. Jason responds using Mirage Garuramon. Majima then summons a Mirage Garuramon of his own, and tries to kill him. Jason then syncs up with Wen and a similar plan that happen before occurs. Jason & Mirage Garuramon kill Majima. On the other side, Andra tells the hooded man that Jason killed Majima. The hooded man reveals that he is Xenohart. Confused everyone thought that Xenohart hated the Brotherhood, which Xenohart responds that he was always apart of the Brotherhood. Xenohart then captures Jason's team along with Jason. Xenohart tells Jason the truth of Majima. Xenohart tells Jason that Central City approach Carter because they thought he was the next Digidestined of Friendship. They blamed that bloodline for the great calamity. Carter then appeared to kill his family but simply erased his existence. Blaming Central for his Uncle's pain, Jason awakens Black Rinn and vows to destroy it. Jason & others then joins the Brotherhood. Chapters Chapter 26: The Student's strikes out Jason betrays Von as a great battle begins Chapter 27: Jason's Journey Jason sets out on a journey to make a team to kill Majima Chapter 28: Creation of Kodoku Jason and his team are ambush by failed experiments Chapter 29: Wen's Training Begins! Wen begins training to make a ultimate technique Chapter 30: Azazel & Cross Azazel and Cross disagree over how to train Wen Chapter 31: The Hunt The mission to hunt the Brotherhood begins Chapter 32: Takai's Fierce Fight Takai faces off against 4 members of the Brotherhood, but they seem to be without partners Chapter 33: The Deva Transformation The Brotherhood members begin the Deva Transformation Chapter 34: Takai's Sacrifice Takai sacrifices himself to protect the city Chapter 35: The Swordsman Funeral Takai's funeral ends as Malik loses hope Chapter 36: The Plan to Strike Back Malik creates a plan to kill the Brotherhood Chapter 37: Malik vs. Cafune! Malik & Cafune have a one on one fight Chapter 38: Hercules Kabuterimon's Giga Blaster! Hercules Kabuterimon releases his final attack on Caturamon Chapter 39: Kabun's Deadly Needle The team faces off against Kabun & his deadly technique Chapter 40: The Deadly Sync Attack The team creates a sync attack to kill Kabun & Kumbhiramon Chapter 41: Valhalla the Immortal! Azazel faces Valhalla & Mihiramon alone Chapter 42: Dragon of the Darkness Flame Wen unleashes his ultimate technique on Valhalla Chapter 43: Dragon's Aftermath The team returns with good results but Wen is keeping a secret Chapter 44: The Digimon Dance Gennai takes Wen & Agumon to learn a dance Chapter 45: The Hunt for Majima The team sets out to hunt Majima as Jason's team does the same Chapter 46: Wolf vs. Monkey Jason & Gabumon faces Mukuro & Makuramon Chapter 47: The Hooded Man The team encounters a Hooded man dressed in Brotherhood Clothes Chapter 48: The Family's Fight Jason & Majima begin their fated fight Chapter 49: Okami Majima unleashes the Okami technique Chapter 50:The Truth After the battle, Xenohart tells Jason the truth about Majima Fights Jason & Mirage Garuramon vs. Von Jason & Were Garuramon vs. Sutasuu Jason, Were Garuramon, & Sutasuu vs. Hugo Jason, Metal Garuramon, Sutasuu, & Hugo vs. Experiments Azazel vs. Cross Takai & 6 Masters vs. Valhalla, Cafune, Kabun, Vajurn Malik & Hercules Kabuterimon vs. Cafune & Caturamon Cade,Vikmon, Eden, Phoneixmon, Mei, Rosemon, Jackie, & Ophanimon vs. Kabun & Kumbhiramon Wen, Agumon, Azazel, & Cross vs. Valhalla & Mihiramon Jason & Metal Garuramon vs. Mukuro & Makuramon Jason & Mirage Garuramon vs. Majima ( Imperfect Awaken Mode) Story Impact Characters Introduced Category:Story Arcs